


A Clinical Christmas

by MonkeyBard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyBard/pseuds/MonkeyBard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holiday silliness at the clinic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: 1 & 15 Dec 2012  
> A/N: It was my goal to write a Sherlock drabble a day in December 2012, each one based off of a holiday-themed prompt word or phrase. These are some of the results.

Sherlock barely glanced up, but it was enough. "You're not wearing that, are you?"  
  
John looked at his jumper and played dumb. "What? It's warm."  
  
"It's hideous."  
  
"That's the point."  
  
At that, his friend looked at him properly. "The point to what?"  
  
"It's 'Ugly Christmas Sweater Day' at the clinic. The new office manager planned it."  
  
"The American." The words dripped disdain.  
  
John nodded, still feigning innocence. It had taken searching through several second-hand shops to find what promised to be the winning entry. "There's a contest. Homemade sweets were mentioned as the prize."  
  
Sherlock's eyes lit up. "Good luck!"


	2. Gingerbread

The American office manager had set it up. A gingerbread house, biscuits, different coloured icings, and a truly nauseating array of candies.  
  
Everyone was decorating the gingerbread whenever they had a minute to spare. John did the Mayan pyramid between the sprained ankle and the idiosyncratic iritis. He added the priestess with the feathered headdress after the case of food poisoning, before the sinus infection. The Day of the Dead-style skeleton, while not entirely thematic, was his final inspiration.  
  
The best part of his pre-apocalyptic display, of course, was watching everyone guessing at who'd done it--and getting it wrong.


End file.
